


movie night

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Movie Night, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Cassian played with the switch, flicking the lights on and off in rapid succession while trying his best to sound scary. “Ready for some spoooooky movies?”kinktober, day 17: cockwarming + in public





	movie night

Cassian played with the switch, flicking the lights on and off in rapid succession while trying his best to sound scary. “Ready for some _spoooooky_ movies?”

Feyre rolled her eyes, slipping her legs over Rhys’ and leaning back against the arm of the sofa. Her boyfriend lifted the bowl of popcorn away to save it from her feet as they slid across his lap and she crossed her ankles.

“Cass, we’ve been watching the same scary movies for fifteen years, I don’t think anyone of us actually gets scared anymore.” Azriel said, lounging in an armchair, twirling the remote in one hand while the other picked at the fraying fabric of the arm rest.

Cassian let out a dramatic sigh, leaving the lights off and approaching the couch. He glared down at Feyre, who was sprawled across the couch and her boyfriend and gave her a sharp grin, “Well, Feyfey hasn’t been part of our traditional halloween party before, I’m betting she’ll be screaming before the night is through.”

Rhys let out a soft chuckle, knowing full well that Feyre actually loved horror movies and if she were to scream it would be from joy rather than fright. Still, ever competitive, Feyre sat up and pulled her legs from Rhys’ lap.

“You wanna make a bet?” She asked, raising one eyebrow and glaring up at Cassian.

His brother’s smile was just as wicked as hers when they shook hands and Cassian dropped into the beanbag at their feet.

Azriel pressed play on their first movie, but when Feyre made to lie back down, Rhys stopped her with an arm across her waist and pulled her closer. She gave him a questioning look, but let him pull her onto his lap without argument.

The dress she wore rode up her thighs as he moved her, so Feyre reached for the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and spread it over the lower half of their bodies.

Cassian was busy pouring himself a huge glass of soda, while Azriel dropped the remote onto the coffee table and grabbed for a small bowl of nachos.

With Feyre now securely in his lap and her back pressed to his front, Rhys wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned his chest into a dip in her shoulder.

The rustling of their shifting about had Cassian look back at them and roll his eyes at the amount of empty space on the couch around them. But wisely, he did not comment.

As the title screen played, Feyre relaxed in his arms and let out a snort. “We’re watching The Shining. Really?”

Cassian was immediately defensive. “What? It’s a classic.”

Azriel was shaking his head slowly, a small smile playing about his lips but both he and Rhys remained out of their bickering.

Feyre let out a sigh and leaned further into Rhys’ heat. He felt her legs fall open, her ass grind down on him and he suddenly was very aware of every place their bodies touched.

His fingers began to drift down her body before the movie had even really begun and he almost chocked when he felt how high up her dress had ridden. And when one hand grazed over her panties, he felt a wet spot that had him rubbing against her almost subconsciously.

He could feel her chest vibrate against him as she chuckled softly. It turned into a bitten back moan when Rhys slipped her panties to the side with one finger and probed at her entrance.

She was so wet that he almost slid all the way in without meaning to. And by the time he had caught his breath, he was rock hard beneath her. When he didn’t move for a few moments, Feyre wiggled her hips above him, rubbing against his cock in a way that made him wish this was a private movie night instead.

And with that thought, he remembered that both his brothers were literally a few feet away from him as he had his hands between Feyre’s legs and two fingers coated in her wetness.

He couldn’t decide what to do. His heart was beating so hard and he thought of a million different things. Maybe, he could pull Feyre down the hall towards his bedroom and fuck her hard and fast and silent and come back as if nothing had happened. Or maybe, he could just tell his brothers that he wasn’t feeling well and that he wasn’t feeling well and take Feyre home to fuck her hard and take his time.

Either way, he needed to be inside her.

His cock was throbbing with that need and he almost didn’t think when he shifted Feyre’s weight onto one of his legs and slowly opened the fly of his pants and pulled his cock free.

Feyre jumped at the feeling of his cock pressing against her ass when he pulled her back onto his lap properly, but she didn’t shy away. Instead, her hands gripped his tightly and then she was slowly shifting against him, spreading her legs and tilting her hips until Rhys slipped inside her.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying out and Feyre must have done the same, because only a muffled sound came from her.

His brothers looked at them briefly but Feyre had the presence of mind to lean forward to grab the discarded popcorn bowl and place it onto her lap.

However having Feyre move around while he was buried to the hilt inside of her was a feat in itself. Rhys bit his cheek so hard he tasted blood to keep himself from thrusting into her.

They had never done something like this.

Sure, they were horny and sometimes they were risky when it came to having sex in places where they might get caught, but this? This was something new entirely. And the thrill of it had Rhys digging his fingers into Feyre’s thighs to stop himself from spilling into her without him even moving.

She was so wet and warm and tight around him. And when she shifted around, her inner walls clenched around him in a way that made him want to beg for more. He needed her to move, he needed one of them to move, he just needed more-

Rhys almost regretted slipping inside of her. Now that he was there, it was like torture. He couldn’t flip them around and thrust into her while his brothers were right there and he couldn’t beg her to fuck him for the same damn reason.

So all he got was small movements of Feyre’s body as she shifted above him or picked up the popcorn and began to eat some. How she could concentrate on chewing and swallowing, Rhys didn’t know. He could barely breathe.

It felt as thought the movie took forever to finish and only when they were watching the last scene did he remember that this was a movie marathon.

Whenever he got used to being inside her and his cock began to soften, Feyre would flex her muscles in a way that made his insides light on fire. She didn’t let him relax inside her, she didn’t let him calm down. No, somehow his girlfriend figured out how she could keep him hard and on the edge of insanity by barely tilting her hips back and forth and clenching and relaxing her muscles.

“I need a bathroom break.” Cassian said, pouting at Feyre who hadn’t made a single startled sound during the movie.

As soon as Cassian left the room and Azriel got the next movie ready, he too vanished with a vague statement about needed to make a call.

That left Rhys and Feyre alone and as soon as the room was clear, Rhys gripped Feyre’s hip and thrust into her. She let out a startled cry, tilting her head back.

Their lips met and Rhys was almost singleminded in his need to get off. He fucked into her, moving her hips alongside him and Feyre let out soft moans as she let him guide her up and down his cock.

The sound of the bathroom door banging shut made them stop moving. And it was right on time, since Cassian was back in the room a few seconds after that. He looked at them, frowning.

Rhys and Feyre were both breathless and he was sure that his face must have shown his desperation.

“Were you guys making out?” Cassian asked, disapproval in his voice. “Ugh, you’re so fucking gross.”

Feyre let out a choked laugh, pressing her back into him and twisting her hips until Rhys was once again buried fully inside her.

His cock was throbbing, so close to bursting but the lack of movement made him calm down with each passing heart beat.

“You’re just jealous because no one wants to make out with that ugly face of yours.” Feyre shot back, grinning wickedly and clenching her muscles.

Rhys let out a groan that was covered up by Cassian’s snort. “Please, we all know that nothing about me is ugly.”

Just then, Azriel returned and announced, “Ready for round two?”

Rhys buried his face in Feyre’s shoulder with a deep sigh and the body above him began to shake with soft laughter. It felt fucking glorious. Her laughing as he was inside her and he almost wanted to screw everything and pick up where they left off a minute ago.

“Hell yeah.” Cassian said, flopping down on the bean bag. “We still need to make _Feyre darlin_g scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda abrupt ending but lmao this was getting too long for a casual prompt fill and i still need to do two more.  
hope you liked it.


End file.
